


Never too late

by FarawayCavely



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarawayCavely/pseuds/FarawayCavely
Summary: It feels like coming home.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Never too late

To be fair, he really couldn’t put the blame on Yunho since his hyung usually turned into a coddled boy whenever he was surrounded by his hyungs like Heechul here. But he COULD however put the blame on Heechul and that’s exactly what Changmin did, fuming and glaring daggers at said hyung while holding his own hyung by the waist so Yunho wouldn’t face plant on the sidewalk.

Changmin sighed mentally pinching the bridge of his nose, since he couldn’t actually do that with a handful of Yunho. “Tell me again how this happened, Heechul-hyung and for once make some sense.”

“Brat…” Heechul sounded offended, a bit tipsy himself. “Talking to his elders like that.”

“Elders are considered wise and thoughtful. Since I can’t exactly pin those traits on you right now, this is what you get.”

“Cha’minnie…” Yunho decided it was the right moment to hug Changmin and place a noisy kiss on his cheek. “Hyung missed you…”

There was a moment of silence where Changmin was caught off guard by Yunho’s move and Heechul quirked an eyebrow watching Yunho get handsy, who after the kiss on the cheek proceeded to hug Changmin tighter around the waist nuzzling his neck.

“Is Yunho always like this with you when he’s plastered?” Heechul asked amused.

Changmin rolled his eyes. “I’m the one asking questions here, Heechul-hyung, and you didn’t answer my previous one,” he hoisted Yunho on his side to get a better leverage but it was getting kind of harder to stand still with 6’1” of wiggling Yunho in his arms who still kept trying to hug him tighter, murmuring something even Changmin couldn’t decipher.

Changmin glared at Heechul again. “I’m waiting…”

Heechul glared back for a second before straightening himself and muttering something about Yunho spoiling his maknae beyond limits. “As I said, Yundol phoned for drinks because he was feeling really down, we went out and then one drink became two then three then four and now we’re here!” He finished rather pleased with himself.

“Yunho-hyung was feeling down?” Changmin frowned.

“Chami…” Yunho sighed and nuzzled his neck again as if reacting at the mention of his name.

“Yeah…” Heechul frowned as he remembered Yunho’s eyes giving him sad, almost melancholic look. “Something is bothering him and I couldn’t find out what. He kept repeating that it’s too late anyway so it didn’t matter.”

Changmin tried to remember if there were any birthdays or any other important dates Yunho or him could’ve forgotten or anything that happened recently that could’ve made Yunho upset but he couldn’t remember anything. Deciding it was best to go home and put Yunho to bed, he nodded at Heechul. “Thanks hyung for calling me, I’ll take Yunho-hyung home. He’ll be better when he sleeps it off.”

Momentary annoyance forgotten, Heechul nodded back. “Of course, let me know if you’ll need anything.”

“Sure.” he looked at Yunho who was sleepily blinking at him with his head on Changmin’s shoulder. “Come on, hyung, let’s get you home.”

“My Cha’minnie…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Changmin smiled. Drunk Yunho was adorable Yunho with his flushed cheeks and shiny eyes.

Getting Yunho into the car proved a bit challenging because Yunho saw a puddle which somehow reminded him of sea and oceans which propelled him into singing the Shark song clumsily swaying his hands in drunken attempts to dance along too. It wasn’t until Changmin promised they’ll dance the entire dance when they get home, that Yunho agreed to get in the car.

Changmin sighed as he closed the car door on Yunho’s side, but he couldn’t help but smile at Yunho’s antics. It didn’t mean he got off the hook without Changmin chiding him once he sobered up, because Changmin worried beyond words when Yunho didn’t take care of himself and this was no exception. Okay, he understood one needs to unwind every now and then, but still…

During the ride home Yunho kept dozing on and off, occasionally murmuring words which Changmin again couldn’t make out but he did hear his name several times. When they finally arrived to Yunho’s flat, Changmin successfully manoeuvred Yunho to his bedroom and placed him carefully on the bed. He pulled the blanket over Yunho’s shoulders and as he started to move away, he was stopped by Yunho reaching for his forearm.

“Am I too late?” he asked sleepily.

“Too late for what, hyung?”

“For you.”

Changmin blinked. He wanted to ask what Yunho meant but Yunho’s eyes closed and he was asleep within seconds. Changmin carefully extracted himself from Yunho’s grasp and quietly exited the bedroom.

_For you._

Two words resounded in Changmin’s head as he sat down on the sofa.

_For you._

If Yunho meant what Changmin thought he meant… The implications of those two simple words were too good to be true and too frightening at the same time. Changmin stood up then sit back down. Then he stood up again and reached for his phone, his finger scrolling through his phonebook stopping over Kyuhyun’s name. He wanted to share this with someone, he needed to share this with someone because this was BIG! But then his rational side kicked in and he sat back down.

What if Yunho didn’t realize he was talking to Changmin? Did Yunho even knew what he said, how his words sounded?

Changmin would give anything for those words and their implications to be true, no matter how their lives would change in every sense. His mind was flooded with all the missed opportunities for him to say something to Yunho about his feelings, all the secret glances Yunho threw his way, touches that lingered on just a tad longer than needed, the feeling that something was shifting between them but neither one was brave enough to say something because too much was at stake. Or was it? They’ve been in the business for over 16 years, they left their mark, they could retire and just go somewhere, just the two of them.

Changmin laughed. What was he doing? He was painting a notion of a future so different from what he thought it would look like over two words Yunho said and he wasn’t even sober when he said them. He put his phone down and decided to crash on Yunho’s couch. Tomorrow he’ll ask what Yunho meant. Sleep evaded him with all the “what if”’s going through his mind until exhaustion got to him and he fell into restless sleep.

*****

Changmin was sitting at the table next morning, absently scrolling on his phone when he heard shuffling sounds of slippers against the floor. He looked up and saw Yunho approaching him, sleepily rubbing his eyes, clearly unaware of company. His hair was sticking out in all directions and he was bundled up in a too big hoodie that gave him sweater paws, comfortable sweatpants and… were those bunny slippers? The sheer adorableness of the sight made Changmin’s heart ache. Yunho finally looked up stopping in his track when he saw Changmin.

“Changminnie?”

“Good morning, hyung.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting to share the famous hangover cure with you.”

On second look, Yunho realized there were two bowls of jjajangmyeon on the table, spreading really enticing aroma through the kitchen.

“Nice, thank you.” Yunho beamed a smile at Changmin before he shuffled towards the fridge blinking against the morning light.

Changmin suppressed the blush trying to spread across his cheekbones by sheer force of will.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit…”

Changmin laughed. “Well, you were really plastered last night.”

Yunho muttered something unintelligible while closing the fridge and turned around to see Changmin staring at his feet. “What?”

“Just admiring your bunny slippers.”

“Jihye got them for me.”

Changmin wanted to tease Yunho about them but before he could say anything, Yunho walked over and sat at the table with his bottle of juice. “I’m sorry for yesterday, it was a hard day and I just needed an outlet. Thank you for getting me home.”

“No problem, hyung. Even though my back is killing me…” Changmin feigned a pout, rubbing his back to which Yunho snorted. “Also, you’re a fun drunk to be around, with all the babbling and the giggling.”

“Babbling?”

“I mean it’s cute kind of babbling, so don’t worry.”

Changmin could feel his heart start picking up the pace as he gathered the courage to ask what has been on his mind since last night. He cleared his throat. “There was one thing you said.” Changmin waited for Yunho to look at him before he continued. “You asked me if… if you were too late for me. What did you mean by that?”

For a split second Yunho looked like a deer caught in the headlights and someone who didn’t know him wouldn’t notice his eyes widening the tinniest bit, but Changmin knew how to read him, he always did.

“I don’t remember asking anything.” He opened the bottle and poured the juice into the glass avoiding Changmin’s eyes. “Are you sure you heard it right?”

“I’m very sure. Heechul-hyung told me yesterday that you called him out for drinks because you were feeling down and when I got you home last night you asked me if you are too late for me.”

Yunho felt the familiar pang of longing, aching, wanting to tell the truth that’s been inside him for some time now and a pang of fear he might risk and lose one of the most precious people in his life. What would Changmin say if he knew the truth? Damn Heechul and his hard liquor! That was the last time he went out with him! Yunho looked at Changmin who had an unreadable expression on his face.

“Changminnie, I was drunk, I don’t know what I was on about.”

He stood up letting Changmin know he was done with the subject.

“Hyung…” Changmin objected clearly not done at all.

“I really don’t know...”

“Well I don’t believe you and I’m not going anywhere until you tell me why you were sad in the first place that you felt the need to wash it away with alcohol for which I still have to nag you about and what did you mean by asking if you are too late for me?!” Changmin stood up and approached Yunho. “Hyung, please talk to me…” He pleaded quietly. “Please… Yunho…”

It was that “Yunho” that made him break. “What would you like me to say?!” Yunho whirled around catching Changmin off guard. “Would you like me to say that for the past 4 years you’re all I think about and it kills me knowing I have to play the role of your reliable, doting hyung and your friend and not be able to show you how and what I really feel?”

In the stunned silence that followed, they were both looking at each other with disbelief in their eyes – Yunho because he blabbered everything out just like that and Changmin because he finally heard what he wanted to hear for the past 5 years.

“Hyung…”

“I…”

Changmin cut him off with a firm press of his lips against Yunho’s. It took a couple of seconds for Yunho’s brain to catch up to what was happening before he pulled Changmin in, his fingers sliding up into Changmin’s hair keeping him as close as possible. He had so many questions, but they could wait. For now, Yunho decided to enjoy being kissed senseless by Changmin who broke the kiss a moment later to look into his eyes.

“If it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t able to show how I feel for 5 years.”

“Huh?” Yunho was dazed and distracted by Changmin’s moving lips.

“I said I wasn’t being able to show how I feel for 5 years.”

When the realization of what Changmin said dawned upon Yunho, he groaned and bumped his forehead on Changmin’s shoulder. “All this time… God, we’re idiots.”

Changmin laughed hugging him closer. “We sure are.”

Yunho raised his head and kissed Changmin this time with purpose, pushing him against the counter. His hand sneaked under Changmin’s shirt, fingers touching warm skin and shifting muscles, enjoying the way Changmin moaned into the kiss, but when they shifted to move away from the counter, Yunho groaned as a stab of hungover pain flashed behind his eyes.

Changmin broke the kiss and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I forgot you’re still recovering from last night.”

Yunho laughed. “I forgot too.” He brushed a strand of hair of Changmin’s forehead. “You know what’s weird?”

“What?”

“This doesn’t feel weird.”

“I know.”

“It feels like…” Yunho frowned trying to find the right words.

“Like coming home.” Changmin softly said.

Yunho smiled his brilliant smile, eyes crinkling, mirroring the deep affection shining in Changmin’s eyes. “Yeah.” Yunho cupped Changmin’s cheek, thumb gently brushing over a high cheekbone. “You’re my home, Changminnie.”

“Always, hyung.” Changmin kissed him again before Yunho’s stomach made a call of the wild making them both laugh. Changmin gently dislodged them from embrace and tugged Yunho towards the table. “You need to eat something first.”

“I suppose.”

They sat together and dove into jjajangmyeon. Yunho reached for Changmin’s hand and Changmin interlaced their fingers.

*****

Next morning before the photoshoot for their comeback album, Yunho had to endure a round of chiding from his cordi-noona about the hickeys all over his neck and clavicle. He smugly wondered what would she say if she saw the scratches down his back. He met Changmin’s eyes in the mirror who smiled his mismatched eye smile winking at him and Yunho almost felt sorry for their cordi-noonas and all the cover ups they’ll have to do on them both in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love confession fics and when the idea came to me for this fic, at first I wanted to make the confession part a bit grandiose with all the emotions bursting out the seams, maybe a tear or two. But then it ocured to me that their confession (if it happened in real life in some Universe), that transition in their relationship would come to them as easily as breathing so it turned out a lot calmer then I initially planned, but I like it even better this way 😁 I hope you liked it too 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed 💖


End file.
